


Flexibility

by Maab_Connor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyfidelity, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is pretty sure he should have noticed sooner.  comment fic for cyphersushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

Five months. It takes Nate three months to realize what he’s seeing. Then it takes him a month to convince himself that he’s not hallucinating the whole thing. Another month before he’s willing to actually broach the subject. 

***

Parker never stops moving, it doesn’t matter which of them or both of them, when she’s naked and wanting, she’s moving, writhing, graceful as a dancer. Her skin glows, the light shimmering off of her sweat and her passion flushing her breasts and her face, she’s like a goddess.

Eliot watches her riding Alec, her head thrown back, her body bowed and she is the most beautiful woman in the world, in all of history and suddenly The Battle of Troy makes perfect sense because if Helen had looked anything like Parker right now… Eliot would happily march to his doom to reclaim her. 

He strokes himself gently, just enough to keep him on the edge. His gaze shifts to Hardison. Dark hands skate over ivory flesh in a delicately claiming touch, his face is the picture of concentration, and Eliot knows that it’s because giving his lovers orgasms is his favorite thing and he won’t stop until Parker is perfectly spent. One of these days he’s going to do himself an injury, but he can’t help it, it’s who he is. His eyes suddenly open and he can’t help the hard bucks up into Parker’s welcoming body. His eyes land on Eliot and there is a flash of something that looks a lot like begging.

***

Eliot. Nate finally decides that he should talk to Eliot about what he knows. Hardison would get too flummoxed and Parker is so unused to emotion that the force of them can scare them all sometimes. Eliot is the one who stays calm, the one who will laugh it off or tell him to butt out or… Nate doesn’t really want to think of any more or’s. Nate doesn’t want to think about any of this, but he has to do something, has to say something, this is his team that’s in jeopardy.

***

Eliot smiles his crocodile smile and walks over like his balls aren’t aching with the need to take and have and claim. He grabs a handful of Parker’s hair and kisses her hard, forcing his tongue beyond her pliant lips and swallowing her moan. He grabs onto a bouncing breast and twists her nipple and feels the orgasm rip through her.

Alec’s hand pulls his balls away from his body before Eliot even realizes that he should have done that. He smiles gratefully and runs his hand over Alec’s too-warm torso, his hand sliding over the sweat and he feels his own cock twitch in Alec’s hand.

“You keep doin’ what you’re doin’,” Eliot whispers to Parker, his voice like silk over gravel.

***

Nate calls Eliot over to watch the Pats/Cowboys game. Every other time there’s been an invitation to watch sports, Eliot has shown up in time for the pre-game, usually with a grocery bag or two. This time Eliot declines, says he’s got other plans.

But Nathan Ford always has a plan B.

***

She doesn’t say a word, but her smile is bright and a little dangerous and she shifts her weight just enough to make room for Eliot behind her, for Alec’s hips to shift under her. Eliot is kissing her neck and her ass hits his arm when she slams back down on Hardison’s cock. She watches for what she knows is coming.

Alec’s face contorts, his hips slam up into her, pushing another orgasm out of her and she knows that Eliot has just worked in a second finger and brushed Alec’s prostate. She also knows that it’s her come Eliot is using to open Alec to him because the lube is still up on the table. She grabs Eliot’s free hand and pushes it down until his calluses are dancing over her clit and she comes again, hard, calling out.

And as she’s still trying to find her breath, still trying to remember how her heart is supposed to beat, she feels Eliot’s chest nestle against her back, pushing her forward just a bit, feels his hand lead his hard cock to Alec’s hole.

Alec gives a wordless cry and she can’t help but kiss him gently even as she feels Eliot pressing into him and crawling a few inches up the bed so that Alec’s hips are on his.

Eliot’s hand comes up and takes hers and then Alec’s, fifteen fingers all threaded together, black and white and tan. And the pace softens until they’re all just barely rocking together, hardly moving, three bodies making love in the late afternoon.

***

Plan B is beers after a hard job. But Eliot says that he has to get home and check on the tomatoes. Nate can’t really argue because Eliot has said time and again that he grows most of his own food and it is the middle of July and tomato plants everywhere are bursting forth with their harvest.

But Nathan Ford always has a plan C.

***

Alec can barely breathe. He is too surrounded by love. Parker’s body is warm and pliant above him and hot and slick around him; and Eliot is inside of him and has brought with him the stillness, the quietness, that he always manages to bring. They are all three on the precipice, Parker is quivering and whimpering the way she does when her best orgasm is sitting right there; and Eliot has been ready to blow since Alec pushed his cock into Parker’s pussy next to Eliot’s tongue, and Alec… he’s been holding back since Parker lost control and started riding him like she was in rodeo trials.

But this, right here, right now, the three of them connected… he wants to create a time bubble and freeze them all right here so that they are forever protected with this.

And then Eliot, that evil fucker, pulls out so slowly he barely feels it, until just the head of his cock is still inside of Alec’s tight channel, and then he slams back in and the shockwaves hit Alec’s prostate like a nuclear blast. He’s helpless to stop it as he rabbits up into Parker and comes and comes and comes, his body milking Eliot’s and Parker milking him as they are all overcome by the force of this shared orgasm.

When he can breathe again and they are all at least semi-conscious within the tangle of sprawled limbs, Alec whispers, “Bastard.”

Eliot and Parker both giggle.

***

Plan I is the one that finally works. He should have tried it first, he just says, “I need to talk to you.” It is elegant in its simplicity.

And then he has to say what he’s been thinking. “I’m just gonna come right out with it,” he starts. “Are you and Hardison both… uh… dating Parker?”

“That’s what this is about?” Eliot asks.

“Well, relationships within a team structure are inadvisable under the best circumstances. But an open relationship… this cannot end well.”

Eliot chuckles softly and without much humor. “That’s not what’s happening. We’re not in an open relationship,” the mocking is clear in his voice.

“Really? Because it’s pretty clear to me that you’re both dating her.”

“We are. And we’re also dating each other. It’s not an open relationship, it is a very much closed, polyamorous relationship.”

“So… the three of you are… a couple?”

Eliot nods and takes a swig of his beer.

“How does that work?” Nate asks, even though he doesn’t want to know.

Eliot smiles and it’s more than slightly evil. “You just have to have a bit of flexability.”


End file.
